


Please write them

by SweetMatilda



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, I so want to read this two, Love, Love is in the Air, M/M, Oh My God, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMatilda/pseuds/SweetMatilda





	Please write them

!!!!!Albus Dumbledore and Newt Scamander!!!!!

ohohoho, so I'm not alone at this pairing.   
my dear lovely fellows, I'm sooo looking forward to all your Albus Dumbledore & Newt Scamender stories!!

I don't know how the movie will be, with this two, but when I saw a photograph of the 2nd movie, all I thought was love is in the air!

wishes and kisses!!!


End file.
